A heat-assisted, magnetic recording (HAMR) data storage medium uses a high magnetic coercivity material that is able to resist superparamagnetic effects (e.g., thermally-induced, random, changes in magnetic orientations) that currently limit the areal data density of conventional hard drive media. In a HAMR device, a small portion, or “hot spot,” of the magnetic medium is locally heated to its Curie temperature, thereby allowing magnetic orientation of the medium to be changed at the hot spot while being written to by a write transducer (e.g., magnetic write pole). After the heat is removed, the region will maintain its magnetic state due to the high coercivity of medium, thereby reliably storing the data for later retrieval.